Embracing the darkness
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Iris calling off the engagement with Barry after he had almost been beaten to death by Savitar, has severe consequences. Not for fans of Iris West.


**Honestly, sometimes I wonder why Barry has not snapped from how Iris has been treating him.**

**Not for fans of WestAllen. Takes place in Season 3 of _The Flash_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_,_ Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl_ or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

**If I did own it, WestAllen wouldn't be such a mess.**

* * *

When Iris left Barry after finding out that he had purposed to her mainly because he wanted to save her and when he noticed that she had taken off the engagement ring not long before Savitar beat him to death, something inside of Barry snapped. He had been through a lot, from his father being framed by Thawne for his mother's death, to shame, ridiculing and mockery over trying to prove the impossible. And when he was finally able to clear Henry's name and defeat the man, who had been manipulating his life for the past fifteen years, Barry wanted to take a shot with Iris but… he did not realize that he started to neglect his best friends, Cisco's struggle after Dante's death caused by Barry creating Flashpoint or Caitlin's struggle with Killer Frost and then, one day, when Barry faced Savitar after Savitar had tricked Wally into taking his place in the prison in the Speed Force, and when Iris found out that Barry had purposed to her, only to save her life and when he saw her ringless finger after Savitar had almost beaten him to death, something inside of him seemed to snap.

Anger and frustration he had been bottling up regarding Iris' unjustified anger, such as when she blamed Barry for unjustified reasons for Thawne kidnapping Eddie or her sabotaging Barry's relationship with Linda despite that she was in relationship with Eddie, suddenly came to surface as he got up from the stretcher and rushed down the Central City, facing the so called God of Speed.

"Yes. Now you see. Now you see, Barry." Savitar said.

"She can't walk away with it. I'll make her see what she had done." Barry vowed.

"We'll make her see what she had done." Savitar nodded, opening the armor as the time remnant disappeared and seemingly merged with Barry as he entered the armor.

* * *

**_Midway City_**

Patty Spivot entered her house and gasped upon seeing a tall man in an armor. "Who… who are you?"

"The reckoning." Savitar said as he pulled out blades and drove them into Patty's chest before she could react. Patty gulped, her mouth filling with blood as Savitar pulled away and sped off, leaving her on the floor, bleeding out to death.

* * *

**_Central City_**

Linda Park was walking down the street but to her surprise, lights flickered before she saw white lightning flying towards her. She had no time to react as the lightning struck her and she was sent flying back and as she hit the ground, she was charred and burned to death, before she could even comprehend what happened.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_**

"How the hell did he get here?" Cisco demanded as they heard alarm bleep as he, Julian, Caitlin and Joe entered the Speed Lab with prepared weapons as they saw Savitar let go of H.R.'s neck as he fell down and tilted his head with glassy look in his eyes.

"You're not going to get away with this." Joe said.

"Oh, Joe, always have to be the hero, do you? You see, there are things that you can't stop or control, such as how unstable and abusive your daughter is." Savitar mocked. "A good father would call her out on how she treats a man, who's almost like her brother and how she blamed them both for the man she had loved, being taken, when neither of them were to blame. And also, supporting romantic relationship between two people you practically raised as your own children? Isn't that incest?"

Joe stared in shock, wondering if Savitar had a point but before he could come to a conclusion, just as he, Cisco, Caitlin and Julian blinked, Joe's head was suddenly 180 degrees backwards as he fell down.

"No! You bastard!" Cisco snarled as he attempted to blast Savitar but as he raised his hands, white lightning passed by them by a fraction of second and suddenly, Cisco wailed in pain and fell on his knees as there were two stumps instead of where his hands were as they fell off before Savitar grabbed Cisco by his throat and Cisco fell down with a glassy look as a loud 'crack' sounded off. Caitlin turned into Killer Frost and tried to freeze Savitar but he sped around her and Julian like a cyclone and robbed them both of air swiftly as they both suffocated and held their throats, unable to breathe before they fell to their knees and everything blurred before they closed their eyes and slumped to the ground. But, there was one last target on his list.

* * *

Iris entered her apartment, wondering whether she could still trust Barry when she found out that he had purposed to her, mainly to save her life which she found selfish but she paled, when she was facing the speedster, who would kill her. But she was confused, she was supposed to die later in May, not today…

"What… what do you want?" Iris demanded, horrified.

"I came here to take what belongs to me. Your life." Savitar said.

"No." Iris shook her head. "You can't kill me yet. Barry will stop you anyway. Besides, I still have months…"

"Your time was long overdue, Iris Ann West!" Savitar snarled and Iris almost jumped out of her skin as she paled. "The way you treated Barry horribly, the way you treated your father, Caitlin and Cisco, how arrogant and almighty you were towards them all, it ends today. All the years of abuse and emotional torture, it ends right here, right now. You have brought this on yourself and you're going to pay for how abusive you were."

"Why… why do you want to kill me? What have I ever done to you?" Iris demanded, trying to understand. "Barry! Help!"

"Barry is not coming to save you this time. No one is coming to save you this time." Savitar said and all Iris then saw was a cyclone of lightning around her and in mere seconds she felt intense pain throughout her whole body, countless scratches peeling off her flesh as blood and shreds of skin flew inside the cyclone and as it stopped, at the spot, where Iris was, was left nothing but a skeleton barely covered with flesh and blood.

Barry pulled out the mask of Savitar and breathed out. In some sickened way, he felt relieved that he had eliminated Iris and his friends. He had never felt that way until now. What happened with Iris must have awoken something dark and twisted inside him that he had never seen and it felt… good. Barry liked the feeling. But he wasn't done. Now, he was going to make a stop in Star City to unleash the wrath of Savitar upon the so-called heroes. And then, he'd make a visit to Earth-2, so that Harry and Jesse and all the metahumans would see what they had unleashed.

* * *

**To an extent, I get why did Iris break up with Barry in Season 3 but doing it right after Savitar had beaten him to death and trapped Wally in the Speed Force and by showing her ringless finger, was such a low blow and it shows how little regard for Barry's feelings she has.**

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot. All flames, complaints, negative comments etc. that are going to be rude and with dirty language and pro-WestAllen comments with profanities are going to be deleted and/or ignored since I am not going to waste my time on you and you are only going to show how pathetic your lives must be if you are going to spout flames.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
